


Marée de glace

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Glace [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Sansa Stark, Bisexual Yara Greyjoy, Character Death, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama & Romance, F/F, House Greyjoy, House Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multi, POV Sansa Stark, POV Yara Greyjoy, Past Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark, Past Sexual Abuse, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Dans le froid glacial du Nord, une bataille s'achève et une autre commence. Stannis Baratheon a échoué, devant de Winterfell, mais cela laisse une ouverture inespérée pour les Stark, une chance de reconquête. Tandis que dans les inhospitalières et venteuses îles de fer, Euron Greyjoy s'est fait couronner roi après avoir assassiné son frère, Balon, provoquant le départ de Yara.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: Glace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059152
Kudos: 1





	1. Liées

**Prologue : Liées**

Myrcella s’était endormie en milieu d’après-midi dans son lit, aux jardins aquatiques, la chaleur et la fatigue avaient finalement eu raison d’elle. Dans quelques jours, elle retournerait à Port-Réal avec Trystan, elle retrouverait sa mère et Tommen. Leur famille avait besoin d’être unie en ces temps troublés. La blonde n’était pas idiote, elle savait quels ravages faisaient les moineaux à la capitale, l’épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus d’elle à cause des aspics des sables et la menace que représentait toujours Stannis Baratheon. 

Alors qu’elle était délicatement endormie, la lionne se réveilla brutalement et hurla. Elle sentait une vive et intense douleur qui parcourait l’ensemble de son corps, et commençant par ses pieds. C’était douloureux et brûlant, extrêmement brûlant. C’était comme si un feu vif et rougeoyant lui carbonisait le corps, faisant fondre sa peau et la tuant à petit feu. 

Ces hurlements avaient attiré son père, le chevalier de la Néra et le mestre des jardins aquatiques. Mais aucun d’eux ne pouvait faire quelque chose pour l’aider. Ils pouvaient juste la regarder impuissante, criant de toute ces forces, les mains serrant fortement ces draps, et les larmes coulant de ces yeux innocents. 

Puis à un moment, comme cela avait commencé, ça s’arrêta. La douleur avait disparu comme elle était venue. Il ne restait plus que ces larmes et les visages inquiets de son entourage. 

Son père la prit dans ces bras, inquiet. Le mestre était tout aussi décontenancé qu’eux, il ne savait quel phénomène pouvait être à l’origine de ce que la blonde avait vécu. Elle n’avait aucune blessure physique, et aucun poison à sa connaissance de pouvait provoquer ce qu’elle avait ressenti. Et pourtant, à force de côtoyer le prince Oberyn et ces filles, il avait fini par en connaître un rayon sur les poisons. Il allait envoyer un corbeau à la citadelle, peut-être que l’un des archimestres aurait une réponse à ces questions. Avec un peu de chance. Et tandis que le petit homme quittait les lieux, suivi par Ser Bronn, la princesse serrait les bras de son père qui essayait tant bien que mal de la consoler. 


	2. Fuir ces démons

**Chapitre 1 : Fuir ces démons**

Theon venait de jeter Myranda par-dessus la passerelle qui surplombait la cour de Winterfell. L’amante de Ramsay s’était brisée le cou sur le sol, elle était morte. Ensuite, le fer-né lui avait pris la main et l’avait conduit sur les murailles de son ancienne maison, à l'opposé de là où se trouvait l’armée de Ramsay qui était en train de combattre celle de Stannis Baratheon. Si seulement le cerf avait eu ces chances de gagner, les choses auraient été bien différentes. 

Ils arrivèrent au sommet des murailles de Winterfell, la neige semblait épaisse de l’autre côté. Avec tout ce qui était tombé ces dernières semaines et qui s’était subitement arrêté deux jours plus tôt, cela n’avait rien d'étonnant. Mais … la chute ne risquait-elle pas de les tuer ? C’était haut, qui plus est, très haut. 

La rousse tourna la tête vers son inespéré sauveur et lu la même crainte dans ces yeux que celle qui habitait les siens. Que pouvaient-ils faire d’autre maintenant ? Attendre le retour de Lord Bolton et de son fils ? Si ils faisaient cela … Alors ils étaient condamnés à mourir, ou pire, bien pire. Sansa ne voulait plus revivre cela, plus jamais. Elle attrapa la main de Theon, et prenant à deux mains le peu de courage qu’il leur restait, ils sautèrent. 

La neige amortit leur chute, les laissant en vie et sans blessure. Enfin, autre blessure que celles que leur avait infligé Ramsay Bolton, qu’elles soient physiques ou psychologiques. Sa main était toujours serrée dans la sienne. Ils se relevèrent et commencèrent à courir, le plus loin possible de leur ancienne maison, de leur ancien chez eux. C’était triste de devoir se dire que l’endroit où ils avaient grandi, où ils avaient rit, où ils avaient été heureux, était désormais l’endroit qui leur faisait peur, celui qu’ils verraient dans leurs cauchemars. Leurs cauchemars … pour cela il faudrait encore qu’ils arrivent à dormir, et la louve en doutait beaucoup. 

C’était ce qu’ils étaient désormais, une louve esseulée et un fantôme de leur passé. Et ils allaient devoir apprendre à vivre avec. 


	3. La fille de la seiche

**Chapitre 2 : La fille de la seiche**

Yara venait de quitter Pyk avec ses quelques fidèles à bord de son bateau,  _ Le vent noir _ . Ils étaient en grande majorité des proches de son oncle, Lord Rodrick Harloi. Ce dernier avait préféré se soumettre à son oncle Euron, le nouveau roi du roc et du sel, de même que son autre oncle, Victarion Greyjoy. Elle aurait pourtant aimé pouvoir compter sur lui, il avait après tout été le fidèle bras droit de son père, le défunt Balon Greyjoy.

À ses côtés se trouvaient Tristifer Botley, l’un de ces anciens amants, Qarl Pucelle, son actuel amant, et Ser Harras Harloi, un cousin à elle et porteur de l’épée en acier valyrien Crépuscule. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose en terme d’hommes et de navires, elle en avait bien conscience. Mais … que pouvait-elle faire d’autre ? 

\- Comment puis-je récupérer mon trône ? murmura-t-elle 

\- Il y a un précédent, lui dit Ser Harras, à l’époque de la maison Greyfer. 

Ils se trouvaient sur le pont de son boutre, en route pour Motte-la-forêt. Mais combien resteraient-ils une fois que l’annonce du couronnement d’Euron Greyjoy leur serait parvenue ? Quelques centaines ? Un millier ? Et combien de navires ? 

\- Mais pour cela, nous devons retrouver mon frère, Theon, à condition qu’il soit encore en vie. 

\- Vous croyez réellement qu’il est mort ? lui demanda le chevalier de Grisjardin 

\- Je ne vous ai jamais raconté toute la vérité, Ser Harras. Il y a deux ans, mon père a refusé d’abandonner nos possessions dans le Nord après que Lord Bolton lui ai envoyé un petit bout de Theon, détruisant également toute chance de descendance. Suite à cela je … je suis allé le chercher. Avec Qarl et quarante-neuf autre hommes, j’ai infiltré Fort-Terreur pour le libérer. Mais, il ne m’a pas reconnu, il ne nous a pas reconnu. Son corps était toujours en vie, mais pas son esprit Ser Harras. 

\- Il n’a aucun espoir de ramener votre frère parmis nous ?

\- Je crains que non malheureusement. Pour l’instant nous avons un château, Motte-la-forêt. Avec le peu d’hommes qu’il risque de nous rester, nous auront bien du mal à le défendre. 

\- Que proposez-vous alors ? 

Yara posa sa main sur la garde de son épée, sa marge de manoeuvre était des plus réduites pour l’instant. Les Bolton, les fidèles du défunt roi Robb Stark, le trône de fer et Euron Greyjoy : tous étaient ces ennemis désormais. 

\- Je voulais conclure la paix avec le Nord, mais il leur suffira probablement de quelques mois tout au plus pour nous achever. Nous devons avoir un Stark derrière-nous, pour soulever le Nord contre les Bolton. 

\- Un Starck ? Mais … 

\- Auriez-vous peur, Ser Harras ? 

\- Nous avons trahis les Stark, aucun de voudra jamais s’allier à nous. 

\- Nous n’avons pas besoin de son accord, juste de sa présence. 

Le chevalier était songeur, les loups et les seiches n’avaient jamais fait bon ménage, et cela depuis la naissance de leurs royaumes respectifs. Mais il devait reconnaître qu’ils n’avaient probablement pas d’autres choix, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. 


	4. Motte-la-forêt

**Chapitre 3 : Motte-la-forêt**

Yara Greyjoy, prétendante rejetée au trône de grès, venait de poser le pied dans la seule forteresse qu'il lui restait : Motte-la-forêt. Bien qu'elle soit chaudement habillée, elle avait ressenti la gelure de l'eau contre sa peau. Comme si … comme si elle avait traversée une rivière glacée, une profonde rivière glacée. Mais c'était impossible, il s'agissait encore de l'une de ces douleurs inexplicables. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, et personne n'avait jamais su d'où cela venait. Ni son père, ni les mestres et encore moins ces oncles. Et pourtant, entre Euron le choucas qui goûtait à tout ce qui avait un soupçon d'interdit, Lord Rodrick qui avait la plus grande bibliothèque des toutes les îles de fer et son oncle Aeron Greyjoy, dit Tif-Trempes, qui dirigeait le culte des noyés, elle en avait entendu des théories sur l'origine de ces douleurs. Sauf que rien ne semblait concorder. 

Mais le pire avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt, bien que cela fasse quatre ou cinq ans que ces douleurs avaient empiré. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle avait ressenti, mais elle était bien incapable de se l'expliquer et elle refusait de lui donner un nom. Elle ne l'avait pas vécu, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il n'y avait que cette douleur, qu'elle avait ressenti et qui était restée pendant plus heures. Ou bien était-ce durant plusieurs jours ? Elle ne le savait plus très bien, elle avait préféré l'oublier. 

Yara, fidèlement accompagnée par son cousin Ser Harras et par Qarl Pucelle, se rendit dans le donjon de la forteresse. C'était là qu'elle avait assigné à résidence Lord Robett Glover, sa femme et leurs deux enfants. Son épée se trouvait à sa ceinture et ne la quittait jamais, de même que sa hache de jet. Mais elle n'était pas aussi douée avec ce genre d'armes que son oncle Victarion et ses capitaines. 

\- Yara, lui dit son cousin, peut-être faudrait-il pourchasser les fuyards qui nous ont abandonnés ? Ou bien se lancer à la recherche de ton frère. 

\- Non, mon frère est mort Ser Harras. Quand aux fuyards … nous ne pouvons pas les contraindres à nous rester fidèle en toute circonstance malheureusement. 

En posant dans sur la côte, non loin de la demeure de la maison Glover, Yara avait put voir à quel point la situation était désespérée. Il ne lui restait que deux cent fer-nés et quatre boutres. C'était très largement insuffisant pour tenir le Nord. Elle avait besoin de l'appui des nordiens, à commencer par Lord Glover. Et de grès ou de force, elle l'aurait, peu importe ce qu'elle aurait à faire pour cela. 

\- Il y autre chose à laquelle vous devriez réfléchir, Yara. Il vous faudra un mari, lorsque vous serez reine, pour perpétuer votre lignée. 

\- J'ai déjà un mari, rétorqua la fille de la seiche en posant sa main sur son arme, et je défie quiconque d'essayer de m'y soustraire pour ensuite pouvoir m'épouser. 

Qarl Pucelle, qui n'était lui que son actuel amant, s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire sur le sujet. Il ne tenait pas à finir eunuque, car la fer-née serait bien capable de faire de lui l'un d'entre-eux. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle disait. 

Le trio arriva devant les appartements du couple seigneuriale, c'était maintenant que les négociations commençaient. 


	5. Ser Brienne de Tarth

**Chapitre 4 : Ser Brienne de Tarth**

Sansa et Theon couraient toujours dans la neige, poursuivis par les chiens de Ramsay Bolton. Ils pouvaient entendre leurs aboiements alors qu’ils continuaient d’avancer, tant bien que mal. Ils étaient frigorifiés, après avoir traversé la rivière. C’était il y a combien de temps déjà ? Ils n’en savaient rien, ils avaient perdu toute notion du temps dans ce froid mordant. 

La rousse trébucha sur une racine et chuta par terre, dans la neige blanche et froide. Theon la regarda inquiet, et l’aida à sa relever. Mais malheureusement, à peine firent-ils quelques pas que les Bolton les rattrapèrent. Leurs limiers se jetèrent sur eux, mordant Sansa à la joue, alors que les soldats de l’écorcheur avaient bien du mal à les tenir en laisse. 

\- Toi … c’est la mort qui t’attend, lui Alyn le Rogue

Il s’agissait de l’un des plus fidèles soldats de Ramsay, Theon avait été forcé de le côtoyer à Winterfell.

Mais, alors que deux autres soldats avaient attrapés Sansa et l’avait remise debout, qu’elle essayait de ne pas fondre en larme, un cavalier arriva soudainement et trancha le flanc de l’un des hommes encore à cheval. Qui … un deuxième cavalier arriva et engagea le combat avec un autre Bolton. Theon, apeuré, se saisit d’une épée, maladroitement, et rejoignit Sansa. Il lui prit la main et se mit devant lui, pour la protéger. 

\- Restez … Restez derrière-moi.

La rousse lui sourit, ou en tout cas elle essaya. Face à eux, les deux inconnus étaient en train d’affronter les gars du bâtard, la milice personnelle de Ramsay Bolton. Et rapidement, le dernier homme fut à terre, égorgé. L’épée en acier valyrien de la femme était souillée par le sang de leurs poursuivants. 

\- Vous êtes, murmura la rousse

\- Brienne de Torth, se présenta la blonde, et mon écuyer Pod. Nous sommes à votre service, ma dame. 

Ils récuperèrent les chevaux de leurs ennemis et se mirent en route. Sansa, toujours apeurée et anxieuse, s'installa derrière Theon. Mais, où pouvaient-ils aller désormais ? Les Karstark et les Omble, c’est à dire les plus grandes maisons du Nord en l’état actuel des choses, avaient prêté allégeance aux Bolton. Jon était toujours frère juré de la garde de nuit, et il tuerait Theon si il le voyait. Et, malgré tout ce qu’il s’était passé, la rousse de souhaitait pas sa mort. 

\- Où allons-nous, ma dame ? lui demanda l’oragienne

\- Motte-la-forêt, lui répondit-elle

\- Mais, c’est là où se trouvent les fer-nés, murmura Pod

\- La situation des îles de fer semble compliquée depuis la mort de Balon Greyjoy, leur dit la louve, peut-être que nous pourrions en tirer avantage. 

\- Bien, ma dame. 

Le petit groupe se mit alors en route, en direction du fief de la maison Glover. 


	6. Le capitaine de fer

**Chapitre 5 : Le capitaine de fer**

Victarion Greyjoy avait pris la tête d'une vingtaine de boutres et avait quitté les îles de fer avant que son frère ne l'en empêche. Euron Greyjoy, roi du roc et du sel, cette simple phrase le dégoûtait. Elle lui donnait envie de vomir même. Il leur avait promis le trône de fer, mais le fer et l'eau n'étaient pas compatibles et ils ne le seraient jamais.

Le petit frère de Balon Greyjoy se tenait sur le pont de son navire, sa hache accrochée à sa ceinture et son bouclier sur le dos. Il se tenait aux cordages qui parcouraient son navire, le temps était mauvais depuis son départ. Comme si le dieu noyé avait entendu sa contrariété et faisait déferler vents et vagues endiablés contre les coques des navires qui avaient le malheur de prendre le large par un temps pareil. 

\- Où allons-nous, capitaine ? lui demanda Nutt le barbier

L'homme était son second, autrefois l'un des meilleurs lanceurs de hache qui soit. C'était de là que lui venait son surnom. Mais malheureusement, avec le temps sa vue avait commencé à baisser et il n'était plus aussi doué qu'avant dans ce domaine. Mais il n'en restait pas moins l'un de ces hommes les plus loyaux et les plus féroces au combat. 

\- Nous prenons la route pour Essos, pour la baie des serfs. 

\- Mais rien ne nous attend là-bas. 

Une vague plus puissante que les autres s'écrasa contre la coque de son boutre,  _ Le fer vainqueur _ . Un marin ordinaire aurait probablement fait demi-tour depuis longtemps, mais ils n'étaient pas des marins ordinaires : ils étaient des fer-nés. 

\- Si, il y a trois dragons. Et avec eux une jeune reine qui me donnera un fils. 

\- La Targaryen ? 

\- Oui, elle pourra appuyer mes prétentions sur le trône de fer et je vous offrirais Westeros, à vous mes fidèles fer-nés. Imaginez-vous, depuis Peyredragon, l'antique demeure des dragons, pilier Port-Réal, Accalmie, Vivesaigues, les Jumeaux et Goëville. Et de l'autre côté, si Euron n'a pas tout détruit à notre retour : Villevieille, Hautjardin, Castral Roc et Port-Lannis. Ma hache en tremble déjà d'impatience. 

\- La baie des serfs, vos ambitions nous conduiront très loin de chez nous, Lord capitaine. 

\- Je ne suis pas Lord capitaine, je suis votre roi : le roi Victarion Greyjoy. 

\- Oui, mon roi. 

Un coup de tonnerre retentit alors, comme pour achever la déclaration de l'homme, puis le vent commença à se calmer. Ils étaient passés à travers cette tempête et ils passeraient au travers des autres. Leur marche jusqu'au trône de fer se ferait dans le sang, dans le sel et à travers les flammes de la guerre. Le fer et le feu, peu importe qu'il s'appelle Targaryen ou Greyjoy, était une bien meilleure combinaison que celle qu'envisageait son frère. Un lion et une seiche, alliés et amants, s'en était ridicule. Depuis des temps immémoriaux, le lion était leur ennemi, leur proie, non leur allié. 


	7. Le Nord se souvient

**Chapitre 6 : Le Nord se souvient**

Yara se trouvait sur les murailles de Motte-la-forêt, pensive, sa discussion avec Lord Glover avait été des plus intéressantes. Il lui avait révélé, sachant que son son oncle Euron souhaitait se rapprocher des Lannister, que plusieurs familles ourdissaient un complot pour leur faire perdre le Nord. Il y avait sa famille bien entendu, ainsi que les Manderly, les Locke et les Corbois. Qui plus est, Lord Manderly serait en lien par corbeaux avec d'autres comploteurs dans le Conflans mais il n'en savait pas d'avantage. En terme de soldats cela faisait peu, très peu, trop peu, mais en terme d'influence en revanche … 

Yara avait deux cent hommes, à cela pouvait s'ajouter pour l'instant les deux cent de la maison Glover, les cent cinquante des Corbois, autant pour les Manderly et quelques dizaines de moins pour les Locke. Les noces pourpres avaient détruit le Nord. Les Bolton avaient trois milles hommes, plus deux milles Karstark qui avaient quitté l'armée de Robb Stark après le meurtre des deux pauvres gosses Lannister et presque le même nombre d'Omble. Ces derniers avaient été durement impactés par les noces pourpres évidemment, mais en ratiboisant les campagnes à la recherches de jeunes adultes peine sortis de l'adolescence et en rattrapant des déserteurs de la garde ou ses sauvageons en fuite on arrive bien à se constituer un semblant d'armée. Quasiment un contre neuf, en cas de bataille ils n'avaient aucune chance même si toute leur armée se rassemblait au sein d'une même forteresse. Même la puissante Moat Cailin, que les hommes de son oncle avaient perdu durant l'une de ces absences, serait bien incapable de résister à un assaut qui leur serait aussi défavorable. Qui plus est, il leur manquait autre chose pour fédérer le Nord autour de leur petite entreprise : un Stark. Theon en avait tué deux, les Lannister quatre autre et les Bolton tenaient la seule encore en vie. La légitimité était du côté des écorcheurs en l'état. 

\- Notre situation est précaire Yara, lui dit son cousin en arrivant à ses côtés

\- Je sais. 

\- Et pourquoi t'a-t-il dit tout ça à ton avis ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. 

\- Si, il en avait une : deux cent fer-nés et quatre boutres. 

\- Huit cent hommes au lieu de six cent contre sept milles ? Ce n'est pas ça qui les sauvera. Ne me dit pas … 

\- Tais-toi,le coupa-t-elle, des cavaliers approchent. 

Au loin, un groupe de trois personnes se détachait de la forêt environnante et venait vers la forteresse. Yara, qui avait depuis quelques jours une douleur à la joue, encore une, descendit de la muraille à toute vitesse et dégaina son épée. Elle préférait cette arme à la hache, mais si elle se défendait bien aussi avec la seconde. 

\- Ouvrez la porte, dit-elle aux hommes de gardes, et voyons qui sont ces visiteurs visiblement peu au courant des dernières nouvelles.

Les trois cavaliers arrivèrent, il y a une femme avec une épée à la ceinture, ce qui ressemblait à un jeune écuyer et … et … 

\- Theon, murmura-t-elle


	8. L'eau et la glace

**Chapitre 7 : L'eau et la glace**

Les quatre cavaliers descendirent de leur monture. Derrière Theon, qui avait énormément changé, se trouvait une jeune femme, rousse, et trop absorbée par son frère, elle ne remarqua pas la marque qu’elle avait à la joue. Les deux autres étaient armés, il devait s’agir de chevaliers errants, probablement. 

\- Comment es-tu revenu, Theon ? 

\- Je me suis échappé. 

Il avait les yeux baissés, comme si il avait peur. Il avait continuellement peur. 

\- Tu t’es échappé ? Dix hommes sont morts pour aller te sauver, de bons hommes, mes hommes, et tu t’es … échappé ? 

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il

C’était bien son frère, apparemment, mais il était brisé. Totalement brisé. 

\- Et qui t’accompagne donc, mon frère ? 

Yara vit alors la jeune rousse essayer de disparaître derrière Theon. Comme si il était désormais capable de protéger qui que ce soit dans son état actuel ? 

\- Sansa … Sansa Stark, se présenta-t-elle, Ser Brienne mon épée-lige et son écuyer, Podrick Payne. 

Une louve, comme c'était intéressant, cela pourrait bien être la clé qui leur manquer pour défaire Roose Bolton et ces alliés. Combien d’hommes, combien de maisons allaient désormais se joindre à eux si ils avaient le soutien d’une Stark de Winterfell ? Peut-être que la petite Mormont se rallierait à eux, ou bien certains clans des montagnes ? La plupart des familles nordiennes avaient à peine assez d’hommes pour protéger leur propres terres et, peu importe quel Stark se rallierait à eux, ne les soutiendraient pas. Qui plus est, d’autres comme les Cerwyn et les Ryswell avaient des positions volontairement floues pour l’instant et ne les rallieraient donc pas à moins d’y voir un intérêt personnel. Mais, une par une, ils pouvaient les gagner à leur cause. 

\- Lady Sansa, je ... nous allons trouver un endroit où vous loger dans cette forteresse. Vos deux protecteurs également. Theon, je dois te parler, maintenant. 

Le fer-né la suivit jusqu’à la grande salle de Motte-la-forêt. Elle était toujours en colère contre lui, mais elle avait autre chose à lui demander. Une chose capitale. 

\- Maintenant que tu es revenu, nous allons pouvoir rentrer à Pyk et convoquer de nouveaux états généraux de la royauté. 

\- Père est mort ? 

\- Oui, et c’est notre oncle Euron qui a pris le pouvoir. Oncle Victarion est parti depuis et personne ne l’a revu. Grâce à ton retour, nous allons pouvoir organiser de nouveaux états généraux sur les îles de fer. 

\- Je refuse, Yara. Je suis fer-né mais je suis aussi un homme du Nord. 

\- Tu les as trahi Theon. Ils ne l’oublieront pas. Ou bien c’est cette Sansa qui t’a retourné l’esprit mon pauvre frère ? Aurais-tu oublié ce que t’as fait Ramsay Bolton ? Disparais ! 

Ce n’était pas lui qui l’aiderait en réalité. Il n’y avait plus qu’un moyen pour elle de récupérer son trône, mais Yara ignorait à quel point l’avenir irait dans le sens de cette solution. La guerre des reines approchait.


	9. L'agonie du Conflans

**Chapitre 8 : L’agonie du Conflans**

La situation dans le Conflans était des plus anarchiques suite aux noces pourpres. D’un côté se trouvait les louvistes, toujours fidèles au roi Robb Stark et dirigés par Ser Brynden Tully, qui tenait encore Vivesaigues. Il était soutenu par les seules maisons Nerbosc et Mallister. De l’autre côté se trouvait les forces de la maison Frey, soutenues par la majeure partie des seigneurs riverains et par les Lannister. Et au milieu il y avait les restes du ban de Ser Gregor Clegane qui dévastaient la région, la fraternité sans bannière qui exécutait tout les enfants de la maison Frey qu’ils capturaient, le Limier que personne n’avait encore retrouvé et une meute de loups qui faisait beaucoup de ravages parmis les soldats de lions. 

Deux Frey avaient déjà été pendus et découverts par leurs soldats peu après : Petyr le Boutonneux et Merrett. C’était une chose qui faisait enrager Lord Walder Frey. Le vieux seigneur des Jumeaux avait envoyé son fils bâtard, Walder Rivers, pour régler le problème, avec un ost de trois cent hommes, principalement des cavaliers. Mais il échouait continuellement à les capturer ou à les tuer. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que ce petit jeu macabre du chat et de la souris durait, et deux autres petit-enfants de Lord Walder étaient morts.

C’est dans ce climat particulièrement orageux et paranoïaque que Ser Jaime Lannister était arrivé dans le but de lever le siège de Vivesaigues qui durait toujours malgré toutes les tentatives qu’avaient fait les Frey et aider ces derniers à ramener la paix dans le Conflans. Plusieurs assauts s’étaient déjà cassé le nez sur les murailles de la forteresse et leur envoyer par catapulte des cadavres d’animaux malades n’avaient servi à rien. De plus, le misérable Lothar Frey mettait tout les matins Edmure Tully sur un gibet en menaçant de le pendre. Mais comme cela ne faisait jamais bougé le Silure, tout les soirs la truite était ramenée dans leurs filets. Le chevalier trouvait cela pathétique, cette guerre les avait définitivement ramenés bien bas. Oui bien l’homme avait toujours été ainsi et c’était lui qui s’était voilé la face tout ce temps. 

Aux côtés du lion se trouvait Ser Bronn de la Néra, son nouveau compagnon de route, Ser Ilyn Payne, Becq, son écuyer, et un millier de soldats Lannister pour en finir avec ce fichu siège qui s’étirait en longueur depuis déjà plus d’un an, c’était bien trop selon Cersei. 

Le chevalier avait lui-même choisi les hommes qui le secondaient. Bronn était devenu un compagnon de route très agréable et une confiance mutuelle avait commencé à se développer suite aux évènements qui avaient eu lieu à Dorne. Ilyn Payne, bien que désormais muet et taciturne, était un homme intelligent et doué au combat. Durant près de quinze ans il avait été le capitaine de la garde de son défunt père. Quand à Becq, il était à peine sorti de l’adolescence lorsqu’il avait participé à la bataille de la Néra sous la bannière de l’Ouest et avait tué deux chevaliers aux couleurs du cerf enflammé. Pour compléter son conseil de guerre il avait également fait appel à Ser Adam Marpheux, qui commandait jusqu’alors le Guet de Port-Réal. Ils seraient plus efficaces que les Frey, ou en tout cas il l’espérait. Sinon, c’était que la situation était réellement désespérée. 

Jaime ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps loin de Port-Réal, Myrcella serait bientôt de retour après tout. C'était sa cousine et doublure, Rosamund Lannister, qu'Ellaria Sand avait empoisonné lors de leur départ pour la capitale. Pour plus de sécurité, le Régicide avait prit la décision d'intervertir les deux jeunes filles, se doutant que ce genre de choses pourrait arriver. Rosamund était issue d'une branche secondaire de la famille, basée à Port-Lannis. Les Arryn n'étaient pas les seuls à voir multiplier les branches secondaires sur leur terres. Bientôt, il retrouverait la femme qu'il aimait et sa petite fille, sa précieuse Myrcella. Et Tommen serait également présent bien évidemment. 


	10. Le geai moqueur

**Chapitre 9 : Le geai moqueur**

Sansa était toujours souffrante, émotionnellement comme physiquement. Ce qu'elle avait vécu entre les griffes des Bolton la hanterait pour encore de nombreuses nuits. Yara Greyjoy l'avais mise au courant du projet de Lord Manderly, c'était un projet totalement fou mais qui avait ces chances de marcher si d'avantages de maisons acceptaient de les suivre. Mais … laquelle accepterait ? 

\- Lady Sansa. 

\- Brienne ? Que se passe-t-il ? 

La rousse se refusait à l'appeler "Lady Brienne", pas par manque de respect, mais parce qu'elle ne l'était tout simplement pas. Elle était comme Arya, comme sa défunte petite sœur : une guerrière. 

\- Un corbeau vient d'arriver, il est de Lord Baelish. 

\- Montrez-le moi. 

_ Lady Sansa, je vous fais parvenir ce corbeau au nom de notre amitié, qui nous a toujours été bénéfique à tout deux. Je me trouve dans un village au sud de votre forteresse, venez m'y retrouver, seule.  _

_ Votre ami, Petyr. _

C'était surprenant comme message, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir en la mariant à Ramsay Bolton. Mais, dans sa position actuelle, elle ne pouvait refuser une main tendue. Sinon, c'était la mort assurée. 

\- Brienne, vous et Pod allez partir pour une mission capitale dans le Conflans. Lady Yara m'a appris que mon oncle, Ser Brynden, avait devancé les Frey à Vivesaigues et qu'il tenait toujours la forteresse depuis les noces pourpres. 

\- Mais, qui vous protégera ma dame ? 

\- Je fais confiance à Theon et aux hommes qui nous ont juré fidélité. 

\- Les fer-nés ? 

\- Non, rétorqua la louve, bien que Lady Yara semble avoir été honnête avec nous. Je parle des deux cent hommes de la maison Glover et de ceux qui arriveront bientôt. 

\- Bien, ma dame. 

\- Partez de suite Brienne, vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre. Et si vous voyez Theon, dites-lui que je veux lui parler immédiatement. 

Deux heures plus tard, Theon et Sansa arrivèrent dans un petit village situé à un kilomètre au sud de la demeure de la maison Glover. Il n'y avait que quelques habitations, pauvres. Les gens qui le peuplaient feraient parti des premières victimes d'une nouvelle guerre totale comme celle qui ravageait le Conflans depuis la mort de son père, depuis la mort de Ned Stark. 

\- Sansa, je craignais que vous ne soyez pas venu. 

\- Lord Baelish, le salua-t-elle froidement

\- Pas d'armée avec vous, j'en conclus que vous n'êtes pas venue pour me tuer. 

\- Est-ce que vous imaginez seulement ce que j'ai enduré à Winterfell ? Chez moi ? 

La louve le dominait totalement. Sur son cheval, elle avait une aura majestueuse, comme celle des grandes reines devant lesquelles courtisans et bas-peuple s'inclinaient autrefois. 

\- Je ne peux que l'imaginer Sansa, mais je pensais … je pensais que vous pourriez surmonter tout cela et que, rapidement, ce serait vous qui le domineriez. Exactement comme vous l'a appris la vieille Olenna Tyrell à Port-Réal. 

\- Que voulez-vous ? 

\- Je veux vous proposer mon aide pour reprendre Winterfell, l'aide du Val d'Arryn et de sa cavalerie. 


	11. Abordage à Volantis

**Chapitre 10 : Abordage à Volantis**

_ Le fer vainqueur _ se trouvait au large de Volantis, suivi par le reste de la flotte de Victarion Greyjoy. Ils avaient perdu deux navires dans la tempête et en avaient récupéré un autre non loin du Détroit, un navire pirate originaire des cités libres. À ses côtés se trouvaient le  _ Lord Quellon  _ de Ralf le boiteux et le  _ Bouffon rouge  _ de Ralf le rouge, le  _ Milan _ , le  _ Poignard  _ et le  _ Lamentation _ . Un deuxième groupe de boutres, plus nombreux, se traînait derrière-eux, plus lourds et donc plus lents. 

Tandis que le soleil descendait vers l’horizon, une cogue croisa leur route. Il s’agissait d’un petit navire de commerce qui faisait en moyenne une vingtaine de mètres de long et n’étant pas fait pour la haute mer, mais il n’avait pas le choix malheureusement.  _ Le fer vainqueur  _ et le  _ Lord Quellon  _ prirent en tenaille le navire et l‘arrésonèrent en quelques minutes seulement. Son nom était le  _ Noble Dame _ . 

Victarion Greyjoy se jeta sur un premier marin armé et le trancha en deux de l’épaule à la hanche avec sa hache, puis armé de son bouclier il bloqua la lame d’un second ennemi avant de lui faire subir le même sort. C’est alors qu’un troisième adversaire se présenta face à lui. Il avait dans les mains une hallebarde à double lame. Son teint était caractéristique des habitants de la cité de Norvos, au nord d’Essos, et ces habits étaient ceux de Dorne. Victarion sourit, ça allait être un beau combat. Il chargea le dornien avec sa hache, que ce dernier bloqua avec sa propre arme. Le fer-né lui donna un coup de bouclier dans le visage, lui faisant tomber quelques dents ensanglantées et le faisant reculer de quelques pas. 

C’était trop facile, pensa Victarion. Il donna un coup de hache dans la main du dornien, la coupant net et le désarmant. Ce dernier s’effondra de douleur au sol et perdit la tête quelques secondes plus tard. 

\- Majesté, nous avons trouvé un beau butin dans la cale. 

Le fer-né se retourna vers Nutt le barbier. Il avait son épée sous le cou d’une adolescente aux cheveux blonds, blond comme ceux des Lannister qu’ils combattaient depuis l’âge des héros. Victarion sourit, c’était une captive des plus précieuses qu’ils venaient de gagner. 

\- Donnez le bateau à Wulfe-qu’une-oreille, lui dit-il, et amenez-là sur mon boutre. 

Vingt-et-un bateau, c’était tout ce qu’il avait pour appuyer ces prétentions auprès de la reine-dragon lorsqu’il arriverait à Meereen. C’était peu, trop peu. Mais il n’avait malheureusement pas le choix, ils étaient les seuls à avoir accepter de le suivre, à ne pas se ranger derrière la folie d’Euron ou la lâcheté de Yara. 


	12. L'île aux ours

**Chapitre 11 : L'île aux ours**

Sansa et Theon étaient revenues de leur rencontre avec Lord Baelish avec un de ces chevaliers : Ser Morgath. Il s'agissait d'un chevalier errant à la forte carrure que le geai moqueur avait recruté au départ pour sa protection à cause des troubles qui secouaient actuellement le Val. 

Le trio se rendit quelques jours plus tard sur l'île aux ours, le siège de la maison Mormont. Ces derniers étaient peut-être bien les seuls qu'ils pourraient encore réussir à convaincre étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà le soutien des Manderly, des Corbois, des Glover et des Locke. Pour les autres … ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance malheureusement. Lord Glover était resté à Motte-la-forêt avec Yara Greyjoy pour attendre l'arrivée des troupes de la maison Locke. 

Sansa et ses deux gardes furent reçu par Lyanna Mormont, la dame de l'île aux ours, âgée de seulement dix ans. Elle avait prit, bien malgré elle, la succession de sa mère, Lady Maege, décédée aux jumeaux lors des noces pourpres. 

\- Comment dois-je vous appeler Lady Sansa ? Baratheon ? Lannister ? Baelish ? Bolton ? 

Son mestre l'avait averti de l'identité des trois personnes qui étaient venu lui réclamer audience et de ce qu'ils voulaient : ces hommes. 

\- Stark, lui répondit la louve, Lady Stark.

\- Stark ? Après vous être alliée aux fer-nés qui tiennent Motte-la-forêt ?

\- Nous avons un ennemi commun Lady Mormont : les Bolton et leurs alliés Lannister. 

\- Et vous amenez avec vous un chevalier au service de Lord Baelish avec vous ? Il est au service des lions. 

Sansa était décontenancée. Elle connaissait la réputation des filles de Maege Mormont évidemment, l'une d'elle avait même été dans la garde de Robb lors de la guerre des cinq rois, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une fillette de dix ans soit aussi impressionnante et retorse. C'était dans ce genre de situations qu'elle regrettait l'absence d'Arya. Sa petite sœur lui aurait été d'un grand secours actuellement. 

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper de Lord Baelish. 

\- Lady Mormont, intervint alors Theon

\- Theon Tourne-Casaque, dit-elle en lui coupant la parole, vous êtes un homme de parole c'est vrai. Vous avez trahi les Stark, vous avez trahi les Greyjoy et vous avez trahi les Bolton. Quel crédit pourrait donc avoir la moindre de vos paroles ? 

\- Ne vous détournez pas de vos engagements, Lady Mormont. Ne reproduisez pas les erreurs que j'ai faites par le passé. 

La jeune ourse se tourna alors vers son mestre et ils échangèrent quelques mots qu'ils n'entendirent pas. 

\- Soixante-deux hommes, c'est tout ce que vous aurez. 

C'était mieux que rien, cela portait leur nombre de soldats à un petit peu moins de neuf centaines, mais c'était toujours très largement insuffisant pour reprendre Winterfell. La bataille était encore loin d'être gagnée. 

Pendant ce temps, Yara venait de recevoir un corbeau de Villevieille concernant une requête qu'elle avait fait auprès de l'un des archimestres de la citadelle. C'était au sujet de ces douleurs inexplicables, elle cherchait des précédents dans les familles nobles des Sept Couronnes, mais pour l'instant cela s'était avéré vain. Elle croyait obtenir des réponses pourtant cette fois-ci, la citadelle des mestres était réputée pour être l'un des endroits les plus érudits de ce côté-ci du détroit après tout. Si seulement elle avait fait davantage attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle aurait déjà compris. 


	13. Les deux chevaliers

**Chapitre 12 : Les deux chevaliers**

Brienne et Pod arrivèrent devant Vivesaigues en milieu d'après-midi. Le château ancestral des Tully avait été encerclé par une coalition de Frey, de Lannister et de vassaux de Lord Edmure qui étaient rentrés dans la pays du roi. L'ambiance dans le camp des assiégeants devait être particulièrement agréable lors des conseils de guerre. 

\- Vous êtes certaine qu'ils nous laisseront passer ? lui demanda son écuyer

\- Je ne sais pas, Pod. Je ne sais pas. 

Les deux cavaliers avancèrent vers la demeure des truites et entrèrent dans le campement des lions rouges. En voyant le lion sur l'armure pourpre de Brienne et sur le haut de son épée, les deux gardes à l'entrée les laissèrent passer. Les deux envoyés de Lady Sansa mirent pied à terre et confièrent leurs chevaux à deux soldats vêtues de rouge et d'or. Ils en auraient besoin pour leur retour, si retour il y avait. Connaissant la réputation inflexible de Ser Brynden Tully, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils meurent avant de leur avoir laissé la moindre chance de s'expliquer. 

\- J'ai rencontré une fois Ser Brynden Tully. Un jour où mon père et moi avons dû nous rendre aux Eyriés. Il nous a aidé à traverser les montagnes. 

\- Comment était-il ? demanda l'écuyer curieux

L'adolescent n'avait que peu l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur le passé de la dame qu'il servait. 

\- C'était un homme austère et attaché aux vertus de l'honneur et de la chevalerie. Pour lui, il n'y a qu'une mort qui est de l'intérêt : celle qui se passe sur le champs de bataille. 

\- C'est drôle, on croirait entendre l'opposé du portrait de Ser Jaime. 

\- C'est cette tente là, coupa-t-elle

\- Je vais vous attendre dehors, ma dame. 

\- Comme tu le souhaites, Pod. 

Brienne entra, laissant son écuyer de garde devant la tente du lion. Il prit quelques instants pour observer le campement des Lannister, car il était évident que c'était eux qui dirigeaient les opérations ici, pas les Frey et encore moins la maison Bracken, des vulgaires tourne-casaques qui sitôt leur roi mort c'étaient empressés d'en trouver un nouveau. Mais, le jeune Payne était curieux de savoir qui avait accompagné le Régicide pour faire le siège de la forteresse. Ser Gregor Clegane ? Son cousin Ilyn Payne ? Ser Loras Tyrell ou Lord Randyll Tarly en vertue de l'alliance passée entre Port-Réal et Hautjardin ? 

Soudainement, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, l'écuyer sentit une bras passer autour de son cou et commencer à l'étouffer. Il se débattit, sentant un corps derrière-lui, jusqu'à ce que son mystérieux agresseur ne le relâche. Il se retourna, pour vous de qui il s'agissait. 

\- Bronn ? 

\- C'est bien toi, Pod putain de Payne. Tu es en vie. 

\- Oui, je suis en vie. Et toi ? La disparition de Lord Tyrion n'a pas l'air de t'avoir dérangé outre mesure. 

\- J'ai fait ce que font tout les mercenaires, je me suis trouvé un autre maître à servir. 

\- Ser Jaime ? 

\- Oui. Si tu es là … est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Elle est là ? 

\- Lady Brienne s'entretient en effet avec Ser Jaime, lui répondit l'écuyer

\- Tu crois qu'ils baisent ? 

Le jeune ouestrien prit un air indigné, mais au fond il n'était pas surpris. Bronn resterait toujours Bronn, quand bien même certaines choses pouvaient être amenées à changer. 


	14. Cauchemars

**Chapitre 13 : Cauchemars**

Sansa était empêtrée dans ces couvertures, hurlant et pleurant. Seule, dans la froide nuit du Nord. Elle revoyait ce que lui avaient fait subir Joffrey, Cersei, la garde royale et ensuite Ramsay et Miranda. Au milieu de ce déferlement de haine, de douleurs et de souffrances, Lord Bolton avait probablement été le plus honnête de tous avec elle. Lui, et le Limier. 

Un autre hurlement déchira la nuit, tandis que des pas se firent entendre la sombre forteresse. Yara avait été réveillée par les cris de la jeune louve qui lui déchiraient le coeur. Heureusement pour lui, d’une certaine manière en tout cas, Theon n’en avait pas souffert, alors elle avait naïvement crue … 

La fer-née entra dans sa chambre, et précautionneusement, elle s’approcha de son lit. Si le jeune femme se réveilliait brusquement, elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur. En arrivant à côté d’elle, Yara vit qu’elle était en sueur, les larmes dégoulinaient de ces yeux et les mains se débattant frénétiquement au milieu de ces draps. 

\- Sansa, appela-t-elle en lui attrapant la main, Sansa !

La rousse se réveilla alors, surprise, et sous le choc. Elle avait un regard apeuré, le même que celui de son frère lorsqu’il était arrivé à Winterfell quelques mois plus tôt. 

\- Sansa, reprit-elle, c’est moi … Yara. 

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers elle, c’était définitivement le même que celui de son frère. 

\- Je vous ai réveillé ? Désolée. 

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous … vous avez fait un cauchemar ? 

La seiche s'était assise sur le rebord de son lit, sans lui lâcher la main. 

\- Je … oui. C'était … 

\- Vous voulez m'en parler ? proposa-t-elle

\- J'ai vécu certaines choses horribles, lorsque j'étais à Winterfell. C'était ma maison, mais maintenant … 

Elle aurait probablement vécu la même chose, à Pyke, si elle était restée après la prise de pouvoir de son oncle Euron. Si seulement elle et son autre oncle, Victarion, avaient réussi à s'entendre, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. 

\- Maintenant cet endroit vous terrifie. Et vous avez peur d'y retourner. 

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

\- C'est parfaitement normal. N'importe qui serait dans le même état que vous. 

Yara lui sourit, essayant tant bien que mal d'apaiser ces craintes. Mais malheureusement, grandir au milieu des vents inhospitaliers de Pyke, entourée seulement de son père et des pierres grisonnantes, ne l'avait pas préparée à ce genre de situations. 

\- Merci, murmura la Stark

\- De quoi ? 

\- D'être là. 

\- Vous devriez vous rendormir, lui dit la Greyjoy, demain sera un autre jour. 

\- Mais demain soir, tout recommencera. 

Yara avait pitié pour elle, pour l'existence de solitude qu'elle avait dut mener jusqu'à présent. Les lions et les cerfs n'avaient pas brisé qu'une famille lors de leur règne, et il était grand temps qu'il s'achève. Il serait emporté par la marée et, traîné vers des abysses insondables, tout le monde l'oublierai alors. 


	15. Au large de Meereen

**Chapitre 14 : Au large de Meereen**

Depuis leur entrée dans la baie des dragons, ils avaient capturés cinq autres navires qui étaient venus garnir sa maigre flotte, dont trois à proximité de la cité jaune, Yunkai. Cela portait leur nombre à vingt-six, trois fois moins qu'Euron. À condition que ce dernier n'en ai pas fait construire de nouveaux. 

_ Le fer vainqueur _ se trouvait toujours en tête, suivi du  _ Lord Quellon  _ et du  _ Courroux du dieu rouge _ , l'un des navires capturés à proximité de Yunkai et qui avait été renommé ainsi en l'honneur du maître de la lumière. Durant leur traversée du monde, les fer-nés avaient ramassé l'un de ces adorateurs, du nom de Moqorro, accroché à une planche de bois. Son navire avait visiblement sombré depuis plusieurs jours. Victarion s'était montré au départ sceptique face à lui, mais le prêtre rouge avait réussi à soigner une coupure infectée qu'il avait eu à la main lors de l'un des combats, une chose dont son mestre avait été incapable. Alors depuis, une sorte d'entente cordiale s'était nouée entre lui et celui que ces hommes surnommaient à présent "la flamme noire". La seiche et le feu n'étaient pas incompatibles après tout, et au diable Aeron et sa piété. 

\- Mon roi, le  _ Bouffon rouge _ est revenu. 

\- Que dit-il Nutt ? 

Le troisième fils de Quellon Greyjoy avait envoyé l'un de ces navires en éclaireur pour connaître la situation de la reine-dragon. 

\- La flotte de Yunkai a entouré la cité et nous empêche de l'atteindre. Une armée en fait également le siège sur la terre ferme. 

\- Et ma promise ? 

Plusieurs marins qu'ils avaient capturés leur avait rapporté la disparition de Daenerys Targaryen lors de la réouverture des arènes de combat et la mort de son second mari, un noble local. 

\- Aucune nouvelle je le crains mon roi. 

Faites préparer le sacrifice. 

Moqorro, le prêtre rouge, amena alors la princesse qu'ils avaient capturé après avoir passé Volantis. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique noire aux couleurs des Greyjoy que lui avait mise la noiraude, une jeune esclave muette que lui avait fourni Euron avant les états généraux de la royauté. Il s'agissait alors probablement d'un pot de vin de son grand frère afin de s'attirer ces faveurs. Mais la jeune femme, en plus d'être la confidente parfaite, s'était révélée être particulièrement douée de ces dix doigts au lit. 

\- Honorer ainsi un autre dieu que le dieu noyé, lui dit son second, je ne suis pas certain que … 

\- Assez ! Euron n'est pas le seul à savoir fabriquer des muets. 

La Lannister fut attachée au mât d'une petite embarcation à voile qu'ils avaient capturé quelques jours plus tôt et dont il avait coupé les cordages, puis le prêtre rouge y mit le feu avant de couper les liens qui la rattachait au  _ Fer vainqueur _ . 

\- Avec ce sacrifice, lui dit Victarion en arrivant à côté de lui, nos deux dieux ont été honorés. 

Et c'est au milieu des flots et des cris, brûlée vive ou noyée, que disparue Myrcella Baratheon. 


	16. Les deux loups

**Chapitre 15 : Les deux loups**

Yara avait décidé de mener un groupe d’éclaireurs fer-nés en direction de Winterfell. Ils devaient savoir à quoi s'en tenir, à quoi ressemblaient les fortifications de la forteresse des Bolton. Même si ils n'allaient certainement pas lancer un assaut frontal, pas à un contre cinq. En effet, Sansa avait reçu la veille une réponse positive des clans des montagnes, ces derniers allaient bientôt lui envoyer un contingent de quatre cent hommes, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire malheureusement. Le rafraîchissement du climat, le désastre des noces pourpres et le manque de nourriture ne leur permettait pas d'envoyer davantage de soldats. 

Sansa, accompagnée de Ser Harras, de Ser Morgath et de Lord Glover, passait en revue les ressources de la forteresse et de ces alentours, au cas où ils devraient y passer l'hiver et reporter au printemps leur assaut sur Winterfell. C'était une possibilité qu'ils ne pouvaient pas exclure malheureusement, même si cela faisait mal à la rousse. Un soldat toqua alors à la porte et entra. 

\- Ma dame, lui dit-il, vous devriez venir dans la cour. 

La louve, intriguée, le suivit. 

À l'intérieur de la forteresse se tenait son frère : Jon. Il était … mais … comment ? Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle alla se jeter dans ces bras, les larmes aux yeux. 

\- Jon, murmura-t-elle

\- Sansa. 

\- Et … et la garde de nuit ? 

\- C'est fini, Sansa. Je retourne à Winterfell. 

\- Mais, elle est aux mains des Boltons. Et ils tiennent Rickon aussi. 

Lord Baelish lui avait envoyé un second corbeau pour l'en informer la veille, Ramsay tenait son petit frère. 

\- Nous les leur reprendrons Sansa. 

\- Avec quelle armée ? lui demanda-t-elle en se détachant de lui

\- Je ne suis pas venu tout à fait seul en fait. 

C'est alors qu'un demi-géant avec une très forte carrure poussa son frère, manquant de le faire tomber par terre et voulu la serrer dans ces bras. Instinctivement, Sansa recula de quelques pas, le regard apeuré. 

\- Désolé, s'excusa l'homme visiblement gêné en souriant

\- Sansa, voici Tormund … c'est … c'est le chef des sauvageons qui ont passé le Mur pour échapper aux marcheurs blancs. 

\- Ils sont réels ? demanda la rousse apeurée dans un murmure à peine audible

\- Oui, ils sont réels. Nous devons reprendre le Nord aux Bolton au plus vite. Tant que nous sommes divisés nous sommes vulnérables. 

\- Combien sont-ils ?

\- Deux milles hommes et un géant, c'est tout ce qu'il reste après l'attaque de Châteaunoir et le massacre qu'a été Durlieu. 

\- Un géant ? 

\- Il est … gentil. 

Sansa esquissa un sourire, peut-être qu'ils avaient une chance de l'emporter finalement. Du moins si elle arrivait à faire coopérer des nordiens, des clans des montagnes, des fer-nés et des sauvageons … et ça elle en doutait beaucoup très franchement. 


	17. Disparition dans le Conflans

**Chapitre 16 : Disparition dans le Conflans**

Brienne et Podrick rentrèrent à Motte-la-forêt quelques heures après Jon. Les sauvageons avaient déjà investis les lieux et plantés de nombreuses tentes à l'extérieur des murailles de la forteresse. 

\- Ils doivent être plusieurs centaines, murmura Pod

Jon et Sansa, qui étaient en train de prier dans le bois sacré, les rejoignirent rapidement. 

\- Lady Brienne, la salua-t-elle, où est … mon oncle ? 

\- Il est mort Lady Sansa, je suis désolée. 

La louve fit quelques pas en arrière, choquée et confuse. 

\- Comment ? 

\- Votre oncle Edmure, qui était prisonnier des Lannister et des Frey, a ouvert les portes de Vivesaigues à leur armée. Ser Brynden c'est sacrifié pour que nous ayons le temps de nous enfuir. Il est mort l'épée à la main. 

C'était la mort qu'il avait toujours souhaité, certes, mais cela n'en restait pas moins horrible … Sansa venait de perdre un autre membre de sa famille, encore. Et Ramsay tenait toujours Rickon. 

\- Allez vous reposer Lady Brienne, vous l'avez mérité. 

Sansa et Jon se regardèrent, la même pensée en tête : ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Une bataille frontale les enverrait au casse-pipe sans le moindre doute. Certes ils avaient un géant de leur côté, mais Ramsay avait deux fois plus d'hommes qu'eux et un otage. Les deux loups rentrèrent à l'intérieur et retrouvèrent Tormund et Yara, assis à l'une des tables de la salle de banquets, tout deux un verre à la main. 

\- Tu as d'autres amis qui tiennent aussi bien l'alcool Jon ? lui demanda Tormund 

Le Snow esquissa un sourire et s'assit à leur côtés. 

\- Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes ? demanda Yara en voyant la mine sombre des deux Stark

\- Mon oncle Brynden est mort. Nous n'aurons donc aucun renforts du Conflans. 

\- Peut-être pas. 

\- Yara ? Tu as une idée ? 

\- Il faut que j'envoi un corbeau à Lord Manderly mais oui, peut-être bien.

La fer-née se leva et alla trouver un mestre sous le regard surpris des trois autres. Elle ne leur avait pourtant rien caché, ils avaient tous joués cartes sur table à leur arrivée alors … qu'avaient-ils oubliés dont elle se souvenait ? 

\- Il faudrait ne pas trop repousser l'attaque, leur dit Tormund, mes gars et les clans des montagnes ont un passif de plusieurs siècles en commun. Pour l'instant j'ai réussi à empêcher les affrontements mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer très longtemps ainsi. 

\- Dès que nous serons certains de notre plan alors nous attaqueront, lui dit Jon, en attendant sépare leurs tentes et demande à Wun Wun de monter la garde le jour. Ça devrait au moins les dissuader. 

\- Jon, lui dit Sansa, il y a peut-être un autre seigneur qui pourrait nous apporter son soutien. 

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il curieux

\- Lord Baelish.

\- Lord Baelish ? Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête Sansa ? 

La rousse se doutait bien que son frère aurait une réaction violente, et en même temps qui n'en aurait pas à la mention de ce sinistre personnage, mais à ce point … 

\- Je suis que c'est risqué, Jon, mais il est le seigneur du Val. LE seigneur du Val. 

\- Ce n'est pas risqué, c'est insensé. Il est un allié de la reine Cersei. 

\- Il ne l'ai pas Jon, non. Lord Baelish n'a qu'un seul allié : lui-même. Tout ce qu'il fait il le fait seulement pour lui-même et pour personne d'autre. Si il a été un jour l'allié des Lannister il ne l'ai plus aujourd'hui, plus depuis qu'il a assassiné Joffrey. 

\- Mais … il n'était pas déjà dans le Val ? demanda Jon confus

\- Si, parce qu'il n'a pas comploté seul. Fais-moi confiance Jon, s'il te plaît. 

\- D'accord, mais uniquement en cas de dernier recours. Si jamais nous n'avons pas besoin de lui alors il restera en arrière. Et dès que tu le vois je veux que Lady Brienne soit à tes côtés. 

\- D'accord. 


	18. Veille de bataille

**Chapitre 17 : Veille de bataille**

Sansa été anxieuse, demain aurait lieu la bataille contre Ramsay Bolton et ces alliés Karstark et Omble. Si jamais ils la perdaient, alors ils finiraient tous sur le billot puis au bout d’une pique, dans le meilleur des cas. Elle, Jon, Yara, leurs vassaux et les sauvageons. Tous mourraient. La louve faisait les cents pas dans la forteresse des Glover, elle était probablement la seule encore debout. Entre ces cauchemars et son inquiétude à cause de la bataille à finir, elle n’allait probablement pas pouvoir fermer l’oeil de la nuit. Plus les jours avançaient et plus elle ressemblait à un fantôme. Peut-être finirait-elle comme Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres … 

Le plan de Yara avait des chances de fonctionner certes, mais ils n'étaient toujours pas assez nombreux face aux sept mille hommes de son époux. Et elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour les aider. 

La louve arriva au grès de ces déambulations dans les cuisines de la forteresse, où se trouvait Tormund, le chef des sauvageons qu'avait ramené Jon lors de son retour du Mur. Il avait une corne dans la main droite, probablement vide. 

\- Vous ne dormez pas. 

\- Vous non plus, lui fit remarquer la nordienne

\- La bataille, demain, elle en sera pas en notre faveur. 

\- Je sais oui. 

Elle le regarda vider sa corne, finalement il devait encore rester un peu d'alcool dedans, et la posa sur la table. 

\- Vous serez sur le champs de bataille, avec nous ? 

\- Je ne sais pas me battre, malheureusement. Si ma petite sœur avait été là, vous vous seriez entendu à merveille avec elle.

\- Arya c'est bien cela ? Jon m'a parlé d'elle, un peu. 

La rousse sourit. Évidemment, se dit-elle.

\- Jon et elle étaient très proches, bien plus que je ne l'étais d'eux. 

\- Elle est morte, si j'ai bien compris. 

\- Non elle ne l'ai pas. 

Sansa avait toujours sut que sa sœur était toujours en vie. Au fond d'elle même elle en était certaine, Arya ne pouvait pas être morte. Qui plus est, si cela avait été le cas, Cersei n'aurait pas manqué de promener son cadavre à travers tout Port-Réal avant de le jeter dans la Néra ou pire. 

\- Elle est en vie, reprit-elle, quelque part. Et je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra, Winterfell est sa maison. C'est notre maison, la tanière des loups. 

\- Vous en aviez tous un n'est-ce pas ? Comme celui de Jon, Fantôme. 

\- Oui, nous en avions tous un. Mais Arya et moi avons perdu les nôtres lorsque nous sommes allés au Sud. Nous n'aurions jamais dû quitter Winterfell, c'est … c'est ce qui a achevé de nous séparer. 

Sansa ravala ces larmes, salua le sauvageon et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle espérait pouvoir réussir à dormir, au moins un petit peu. La journée qui allait venir serait d'une importance capitale pour eux tous. 


	19. Le traître de Winterfell

**Chapitre 18 : Le traître de Winterfell**

Ramsay Bolton avait prit la tête de son armée pour aller affronter celle des Stark à l'extérieur de Winterfell. C'était probablement une erreur, son père lui serait resté bien à l'abri derrière les murailles de sa forteresse et aurait laissé ces ennemis s'épuiser dans un siège long et coûteux. Mais, en sortant ainsi au grand jour et en allant affronter ces ennemis en face, il allait accroître son pouvoir et son prestige. 

Harwin se trouvait de garde sur les murailles de la ville, exactement comme prévu. Le plan de Lady Catelyn était parfait. C'était elle qui l'avait envoyé à Winterfell guetter une occasion de ce type. Et grâce à Lord Manderly il avait su qu'un petit groupe d'hommes, quelques centaines tout au plus, allaient contourner l'armée du bâtard Bolton en passant en bateaux par la Blanchedague, menés depuis Blancport par l'ost Manderly. Défait par la stratégie de Theon Greyjoy, l'ironie était exquise. 

Il les vit arriver au loin, ils devaient être cent cinquante ou deux cents, à peine plus. Se saisissant d'un arc, l'ancien garde de Ned Stark élimina les deux soldats Bolton qui gardaient le passage secret de Winterfell avant d'aller l'ouvrir. Il vit alors passer les hommes aux couleurs du tritons, menés par ser Wylis Manderly, le fils de Lord Manderly, et des fer-nés. Des fer-nés qui venaient aujourd'hui libérer Winterfell. Il sortit son arme et se rangea à leurs côtés. Ensemble, pour reprendre la forteresse des loups aux Bolton et la rendre aux Stark. 

Le garde bloqua un coup d'épée de la gauche avec son bouclier puis avec sa propre lame il transperça l'écorcheur. En la retirant de son cadavre, il bloqua un second coup et recula. Il tenta un coup d'estoc, qui fut paré, puis un coup en diagonale, que son adversaire esquiva. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait reculé de quelques pas de trop et fut abattu d'un coup dans le dos par un fer-né. 

\- Merci, lui dit Harwin

Mais déjà le fer-né aux cheveux couleur sable clair était retourné au combat. 

Harwin se demandait comment la bataille se passait à l'extérieur des murs de la forteresse, entre les Stark et les Bolton. Et dans le Conflans … il avait appris la mort du Silure mais la maison Nerbosc n'avait pas encore ployé le genou devant le roi Tommen. Qui plus est, Lady Catelyn veillait toujours, tapie dans les ombres

La dame attendait son heure. 

L'heure de la vengeance. 


	20. Les chevaliers du Val

**Chapitre 19 : Les chevaliers du Val**

La bataille faisait rage entre les deux armées, dans un déchaînement de sand, de violence et de morts. Tormund Fléau-d’Ogres venait de tuer Lord Jon Omble, surnommé P’tit-Jon par opposition avec son père, seigneur d’Âtre-les-Confins et l’un des principaux alliés de Ramsay Bolton dans sa domination du Nord. Mais, la bataille tournait inexorablement au désavantage des loups. La cavalerie des Omble et des Karstark les avait encerclés, rapidement renforcée par leurs lanciers, les emprisonnant dans un piège de lances et de cadavres. Et ceux qui essayaient de le forcer mourraient inévitablement.

Jon venait de blesser Harald Karstark, qui avait alors préféré s’enfuir derrière ces propres soldats. Le bâtard remarqua alors la situation, plus qu’inquiétante, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Seul Wun Wun, grâce à sa force et à l’allonge que lui permettaient ces bras, arrivait encore à tuer des soldats adverses. Ser Davos, à ses côtés, avait été blessé à la main durant les affrontements.

\- Nous devons percer une ouverture dans leur piège, hurla le sauvageon qui avait été lui blessé à l’épaule en tuant le seigneur de la maison Omble

Oui, mais leur piège avait été savamment orchestré. Leur meilleure chance d’en sortir aurait été qu’une partie de leur armée vienne se jeter sur l’arrière de leurs opposants, mais ils n’avaient aucun renfort. Toutes leurs forces avaient été engagées dans cette bataille, et ils allaient probablement tous mourir en essayant de reprendre la forteresse des loups. Et le groupe de Yara, si ils avaient réussi à en chasser l’arrière garde du bâtard Bolton, ne pourrait pas soutenir un siège prolongé face à l’ensemble de l’armée de l’écorcheur et de ces alliés. Cette fois-ci, c’était peut-être bien leur dernière bataille.

C’est alors que tous commençaient à perdre espoir, qu’un cor ne combat se fit entendre. Relevant les yeux vers l’origine du bruit, Jon et Davos les virent. des cavaliers. Ils avaient un étendard bleu et blanc, représentant un croissant de lune et un aigle … le Val dd’Arryn : Petyr Baelish. Le geai moqueur venait de leur sauver la vie, la cavalerie lourde du Val allait leur permettre de briser le piège qui avait été savamment mis en place par Ramsay Bolton. Et, profitant de l’effet de surprise et de la peur qui avait paralysé leur ennemi pendant quelques vitales secondes, les loups et les aigles reprirent l’avantage dans le combat.

Lorsque la bataille s’acheva, Harald Karstark était mort, de même que le bâtard Bolton et ces deux écuyers. L’écorcheur avait été broyé par les bras puissants de Wun Wun, le dernier géant. Son cadavre était à peine reconnaissable, les dents éclatés, du sang coagulé mélangé à ces cheveux et les yeux sortis de leurs orbites. A la demande de Sansa, Jon avait laissé son cadavre être détruit par ces chiens, par les filles du bâtard, qu’elle lui avait demandé de garder en vie. La rousse espérait pouvoir les dresser, ce serait la plus belle vengeance qu’elle pourrait avoir contre lu, qui plus est elles feraient de formidables gardes en complément de Ser Brienne. 


	21. La maison Nerbosc

**Chapitre 20 : La maison Nerbosc**

Ser Jaime avait disparu le premier jour du siège de Cornelia, demeure de la maison Nerbosc. Cela avait laissé le commandement des opérations à Ser Bronn de la Néra, qui avait commencé par renvoyer à Port-Réal Ser Ilyn Payne. Il n'avait aucune confiance envers le chevalier muet et préférait le voir le plus loin possible de lui. Ensuite, il avait fait enfoncer les portes de la forteresse assiégée et l'avait prise par la force et au prix de quelques hommes. À quoi bon mener des pourparlers avec un ennemi à l'agonie ? C'était tout aussi simple de lui couper la tête, définitivement. Lord Tytos Nerbosc avait été exécuté pour félonie envers la couronne, de même que son héritier et son troisième fils. Le second avait déjà été assassiné par les Frey aux Noces pourpres. C'était donc le jeune Edmund Nerbosc, douze ans, qui était le seigneur de Cornelia tandis que ces deux derniers petits frères et son unique sœur seraient emmenés à la capitale en tant qu'otages. 

Le sort des louvistes étant désormais réglé, ils devaient s'occuper de retrouver Ser Jaime et de neutraliser les hommes en rupture de ban du défunt Gregor Clegane et les hors-la-lois de Beric Dondarrion. Les Frey lui avait laissé un millier d'hommes et étaient retournés se cacher à Vivesaigues et aux Jumeaux. Quelle bande de lâches …

\- Ser Bronn, lui demanda Becq alors qu'ils quittaient Cornélia, où allons-nous ? 

\- Ser Adam Marpheux et ces hommes vont mener les recherches vers Vieilles Pierres et la Bleufurque, les hommes de la maison Frey iront vers les terres de l'ouest tandis que nous nous longerons la Ruffurque. Nous le retrouverons, p'tit gars. 

\- Qui dirige les soldats Frey ? 

\- L'un d'eux, ser Whalen Frey, un chevalier à peine moins courageux que le reste de sa putain de famille. 

Bronn n'était pas un politicien né, au contraire, mais il doutait tout de même de la décision des Lannister de placer le Conflans sous la suzeraineté des Jumeaux. Harrenhal aurait été un choix bien plus judicieux. 

\- Mais, reprit l'écuyer, vous avez abandonné votre précédent seigneur alors qu'il avait besoin de vous. 

\- Je sais reconnaître quand une cause est perdue, et j'avais alors tout ce dont je pouvais rêver. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé alors ? 

\- Tout a changé. 

L'ancien mercenaire donna quelques coups de talons à sa monture qui accéléra. Les hommes en rupture de ban, Beric Dondarrion et Ser Jaime, cela ne devrait pas être impossible normalement. Mais pour cela fallait-il encore qu'il sache où les trouver, tout le problème était là. Ces brigands connaissaient la région, ils y étaient à leur avantage et vu la vitesse à laquelle ils pendaient leurs ennemis, il devait se dépêcher si il voulait retrouver le chevalier en vie. Bronn ne doutait pas un seul instant que c'était eux qui l'avait enlevé, qui d'autre sinon ? Le Silure était mort. 


	22. L'hiver est tombé

**Chapitre 21 : L'hiver est tombé**

Lord Walder Frey avait fait convoquer tout ces enfants et petits-enfants aux Jumeaux pour y donner un immense banquet. Presque toute sa famille avait répondu présent et s’était réunie sur le lieu de leur crime, il ne manquait que ser Whalen qui se trouvait non loin des terres de l'ouest, ser Jared et ser Hosteen qui étaient à Port-Réal et lady Amerei qui refusait de quitter Darry-le-château et ses sujets. Petit Walder et Grand Walder étaient également absents, tout deux étaient les écuyers de Ramsay Bolton à Winterfell, mais leur cas avait déjà été réglé, normalement. 

Quelques hommes de la famille, à peine plus intelligents et moins avinés que les autres, auraient bien entendu put remarquer l'absence de Lothar Frey et de Walder le noir, mais quel importance ? Leur père devait probablement les avoir envoyés en mission quelque part, peut-être pour enfin régler le cas de la fraternité sans bannière. Ces vengeurs ne les avaient que trop ennuyés.

Roslin Frey se trouvait au premier rang, parmi les convives, son ventre prêt à exploser. Elle picorait dans son assiette, visiblement inquiète. Mais il était trop tard, les dés étaient jetés depuis l'instant où elle avait décidé de commencer à manger et à boire. La louve avait revêtu une peau de mouton et s'était glissée parmi eux, littéralement. 

Le vieux seigneur des Jumeaux prit alors la parole et se leva difficilement de son siège, probablement à cause de son grand âge, sa femme renvoyée dans leur chambre, pretextant qu’il ne voulait pas gâcher de bon vin avec elle.

\- Vous avez éliminé les Stark et les Tully pour le compte des Lannister, félicitation à vous. Mais … malheureusement pour vous, vous auriez dû faire davantage attention.

Quelques toussotements se firent alors entendre, dont ceux de Roslin Frey. 

\- Vous avez oublié une louve, reprit Lord Walder

Et tandis que la très grande famille du seigneur des Jumeaux s’effondrait au sol et mourrait, empoisonnée, il attrapa un morceau de peau sur son visage et l’enleva. Sous ses vieux traits se révéla Arya Stark, louve de Winterfell, et vengeuse de sa famille. 

Elle descendit de son estrade et parcourut la grande salle du château, couverte des corps sans vie des ennemis des siens. Ils payeraient tous pour ce qu’ils avaient fait, sa vengeance serait sans pitié. 

Cersei Lannister, Roose Bolton, Gregor Clegane, Ilyn Payne. 


	23. Un royaume divisé

**Chapitre 22 : Un royaume divisé**

Cersei se trouvait seule à Port-Réal, Jaime avait disparu dans le Conflans, les Bolton et la quasi-totalité des Frey étaient morts, de même que son dernier fils. Tommen … il l'avait abandonnée, il avait sauté du haut de sa chambre après l'explosion du septuaire de Baelor qui avait tué sa femme. Il avait préféré les Tyrell, il lui avait préférée Margaery. Et Myrcella … elle ne savait même pas si sa précieuse petite fille était en vie, quelque part, elle règlerait leur compte aux dorniens sur un champs de bataille. 

Elle avait fait de Qyburn, de son fidèle Qyburn, sa main. Il était le seul à lui être resté fidèle tout ce temps. Ser Gregor était devenu le Lord commandant de sa garde régine, composée des trois frères Potaunoir et de deux Frey qu'elle avait pris comme pupilles sur les conseils du mestre défroqué. La dernière place serait pour Ilyn Payne, lorsqu'il reviendrait du Conflans avec Jaime. Elle aurait aimé avoir un chevalier de la trempe de Ser Meryn, mais malheureusement ce dernier était mort à Braavos et la guerre des cinq rois avait vidé la plupart des seigneuries de vrais combattants : fidèles, loyaux et n'hésitant pas à se salir les mains pour elle au besoin. 

Combien de couronnes contrôlait-elle ? Le Nord était entré en rébellion, Dorne était entré en rébellion, Le Bief était entré en rébellion. Le Conflans et les terres de l'orage ne valaient plus rien désormais, ces couronnes-là étaient totalement exsangues et vidées de toutes leurs ressources. Il ne lui restait que les îles de fer, les terres de la Couronne et les terres de l'ouest. Il lui fallait d’autres appuis, d’autres soutiens, sinon la guerre était perdue. Elle avait déjà promis le Conflans, Villevieille, les îles Bouclier, Moat Cailin, l’Île aux ours et Motte-la-forêt à Euron. Ainsi, le Nord et le Bief seraient pour toujours à sa merci. À la première rébellion, ils seraient annihilés par les forces combinées du lion et de la seiche. 

\- Votre Majesté, j’ai sélectionné pour vous une liste de seigneurs que vous pourriez rallier à votre cause sans grande difficulté. 

Cersei se trouvait dans l’une des cours du donjon rouge, à ses pieds un peintre était en train d’achever une carte des Sept Couronnes, du royaume qui lui revenait de plein droit. 

\- Qui ? lui demanda-t-elle 

\- Lord Tarly est un homme respecté par les siens. S’il fait défection à Lady Olenna en votre faveur, d’autres suivront sans le moindre doute. 

\- Un vassaux des Tyrell ? hurla-t-elle 

\- Un commandant craint et respecté par ces hommes aussi bien que par ses pairs. 

\- Et comment m’achèterai-je la loyauté d’un tel homme ? 

\- Une fois Lady Olenna morte, il vous faudra un nouveau gouverneur du Sud. Et en l’absence de Ser Jaime, vous n’avez plus personne pour gouverner vos armées. 

\- Jaime n’est pas mort vous m’entendez ! Il ne peut pas l’être !

\- Loin de moi cet idée, votre grâce, mais pour l’instant il se trouve encore dans le Conflans avec la majeure partie des officiers de votre père et Ser Gregor est par ailleurs incapable de commander une nouvelle armée. 

C’était bien vrai, malheureusement. Son combat contre Oberyn Martell l’avait privé de sa langue. 

\- Envoyez une ambassade à Corcolline, lord Qyburn. Tout de suite. 

\- Bien, votre majesté. 

\- D’autres noms sur votre liste ? 

\- Oui, tous des bannerets d’Olenna Tyrell, mais en apprenant que Lord Tarly rentre dans la paix de la reine, je suis certain votre grâce qu’ils en feront autant. Les dorniens sont plus difficiles à sonder, je le crains. 

\- Ce n’est pas grave, leur heure viendra en temps voulu.

Si sa main ne se trompait pas, alors ils allaient pouvoir rapidement éliminer de l’échiquier la garce des épines. Elle avait envoyé Euron pillé les châteaux dorniens qui se trouvaient sur la côte pour affaiblir la principauté. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu’à détruire le Nord et la Targaryen, qui venait de débarquer à Peyredragon. Les meurtriers de son fils en premier. 


	24. Lady Catelyn

**Chapitre 23 : Lady Catelyn**

Ser Jaime avait été conduit par les hommes de la fraternité sans bannière dans une grotte, située sous une colline. Il y en avait partout de toute façon dans le Conflans des collines avec des grottes en-dessous. Il avait une main attachée dans le dos et son moignon qui pendait dans le vide. Sa fausse main en or lui avait été confisquée, de même que son épée. 

Le lion fut jeté sans ménagement dans un cachot aménagé au fond d'une petite cavité. Un filet d'eau tombait, goutte après goutte, sur la roche. Ce bruit pourrait rendre fou un homme en quelques jours. Il distingua une ombre au fond de sa cellule, allongée et le visage retourné. Il s'approcha et elle se réveilla.

\- Edmure Tully ? Ser Edmure Tully ? demanda-t-il en n'osant point y croire

\- Ser Jaime. Pour une fois, il semblerait que nous soyons du même côté de la porte. 

\- Très drôle. Comment vous ont-ils capturé ? 

\- Après la mort des Frey. 

\- Les Frey sont morts ? Qui les as tués ? 

\- Personne, lui répondit la truite 

\- Personne ? Ils se sont suicidés ? 

Le chevalier était surpris, cela ne ressemblait que très peu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, à Lord Walder. 

\- Mon père avait raison, vous n'avez pas la finesse de votre petit frère. Je vous parle d'une sans-visage, Ser Jaime. Elle a tué Lord Walder puis a pris son visage pour empoisonner le reste de sa famille. Puis elle m'a libérée. 

\- Voilà qui fait les affaires de Beric Dondarrion. Il n'a plus personne à pendre désormais. 

\- Beric Dondarrion ? Mais il est mort depuis bien longtemps Ser Jaime.

Le Tully éclata de rire, comme un dément. C'est alors que deux hommes de la fraternité sans bannière les emmenèrent en extérieur, les mains toujours liées, au niveau d'un arbre. Le lion tenta de se débattre, en vain, lorsqu'ils lui mirent une corde autour du cou. C'était ainsi qu'il allait donc finir sa vie … pendu par de vulgaires brigands. 

C'est alors qu'une silhouette s'approcha d'eux, elle avait les cheveux décolorés et une mains desséchée posée sur sa gorge blanchâtre. C'était impossible … 

\- Vous jetterez son cadavre dans la Néra, dit-elle de sa voix rauque

\- Catelyn ! hurla la voix désespérée de son petit frère

\- Tu as aidé les Lannister à prendre Vivesaigues et à tuer oncle Brynden, petit frère. 

Et alors les hommes tirèrent les deux cordes et le chevalier aux lions d'or mourut, devant le fantôme de la femme qui l'avait libéré de Robb Stark. 


	25. Les recherches de Yara

**Chapitre 24 : Les recherches de Yara**

Un corbeau arriva à Winterfell, il venait de Villevieille. Il avait les plumes blanches, annonçant que l'hiver était là. Les marcheurs blancs seraient bientôt là eux aussi, mais maintenant ils avaient un Nord unis derrière eux pour les repousser. Malgré ces conseils et ceux de Ser Davos, Jon Snow avait décidé d'épargner Lady Mélisandre et de l'envoyer au Mur, malgré le fait qu'elle aurait mérité mille fois la corde. Sansa avait été contre, mais malgré le fait que c'était elle qui avait la couronne du Nord sur sa tête, le bâtard de Ned Stark s’était entêté dans sa décision et elle avait dû céder. Sinon, leur querelle aurait déteint sur leurs vassaux, et ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin de ça. 

La fer-née déplia le parchemin qu’elle avait reçu, il venait de l’archimestre Marwyn. Elle connaissait la réputation du vieil homme, qui était un expert de la magie et avait notamment formé Qyburn, l’actuelle main de la reine Cersei. Cela l’avait rendu des plus impopulaires parmi ces confrères. 

_ Reine Yara, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je n’ai aucune réponse à vos questions. La bibliothèque de Villevieille ne contient aucune information sur les douleurs dont vous m’avez fait part, je vous recontacterais bientôt.  _

_ Archimestre Marwyn _

Encore une fois, elle n’avait pas de réponses à ses questions. Ces douleurs s'étaient calmées, par rapport à l’année passée, mais elle aurait aimé savoir d’où elles venaient et ce qui les provoquait. S’agissait-il des douleurs d’une autre personne ? Si c’était le cas … elle préférait ne pas y penser. 

\- Yara, l'appela la voix de Qarl de l'autre côté de la porte, la reine demande à te voir. 

De quoi s'agissait-il donc … la fer-née aimait beaucoup leur nouvelle souveraine, et l'idée de la mettre dans sa couche lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit une fois ou deux, mais elle avait une manière de gouverner qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point. La jeune louve était incapable de prendre la moindre décision seule, elle devait toujours demander l'avis de ces conseillers. 

Alors qu'elle avançait dans les différents couloirs de Winterfell, Yara avait senti une vive douleur à l'un de ces doigts, mais elle préféra ne pas y prêter attention et s'installa à sa place habituelle dans la salle du conseil. 

\- La reine régente Cersei Lannister s'est proclamée reine des Sept Couronnes à Port-Réal et la reine Daenerys Targaryen nous as ordonné d'aller ployer le genoux devant elle, la souveraine légitime des Sept Couronnes, à Peyredragon. 

Mais, à l'instant présent, cela n'avait aucune importance pour Yara. Car elle avait aperçu le bandage qu'avait la rousse à l'un de ces doigts, le même qu'elle. Sansa Stark était … qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de leur arriver au juste ? 


End file.
